Attack of the Padawans
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU. Post Ep. III, Anakin didn't turn, and twelve years later a group of unruly padawan's including his Padawan and son Luke...and daughter Leia decide to take action against the Master's especially Master Skywalker...so let the pranks begin. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

The Attack of the Padawan's

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Watching Star Wars Episode IV

Disclaimer: This is an AU story so I obviously don't own SW, or the outcome would've been different.

A/N AU. Post Ep. III, Anakin didn't turn, and twelve years later a group of unruly padawan's( including his Padawan and son Luke) decide to take action against the Master's especially Master Skywalker...so let the pranks begin. One-Shot.

Info: Master Skywalker's padawan: Luke Skywalker

Master Kenobi's padawan: Ayslyn Kenobi

Master Windu's padawn: Leia Skywalker

Master Koon's padawan: Iulio Antilles

Master Allie's padawan: Eron Yinn

Master Ti's padawan: Meta Dogu

Wih the help of young Captain Han Solo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Master Mace Windu stormed through the hallway's of the Jedi Temple, trying to ignore the snickers from the other Jedi's as he passed them. Two such occupants of this particular hallway were Master Anakin Skywalker, and his padawan, Luke Skywalker.

Both burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of Master Windu. Windu paused in front of them," You find this funny, do you?" He said the statement with a menacing look on his face, but neither of the Skywalker's could take him seriously, for growing out of the top of Windu's head were long multi-colored locks of hair.

"No Master," Anakin said, while attemting to hide the smile on his face.

"Not at all, Master," Luke added, with a slight chuckle at the end.

"So," Anakin began looking down at his feet, to try to ignore the hilarious new look of Master Windu," how is Leia doing in her training?"

Windu replied," Very well. She's much more behaved then the other..._Skywalker's _I know."

Luke scoffed," That's just what she wants you to think!"

A chuckle sounded from behind them," Indeed," said the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Master," Anakin commented lightly," remember what prank was pulled on you last week..."

"Uh...Anakin let's not go into that."

Ayslyn and Luke snickered.

Master Windu cleared his throat," Meet me in the Council chamber, you two. I've called an emergency meeting."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We must stop this new menace in its tracks before it is too late," Master Windu said, very seriously," whoever is behind this conspiracy has already attacked all but two members of the council."

Anakin appeared amused," I mean no disrespect, Masters, but we're talking about pranks here-not Sith Lords."

Master Allie looked at Skywalker sharply...you're only saying that because you've yet to be pranked."

"And I won't be. I _am_ the prank master, afterall."

"So certain are you," Master Yoda, looked smug.

"You haven't been pranked either...Master," Obi-Wan commented.

"Correct you are, Master Obi-Wan," Yoda nodded silently.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure it's safe to meet now?" Leia questioned Luke.

"Positive, they're in a council meeting, you know those things last forever."

The twins sat down at a table, occupied by four other padawan's, and an oddly dressed teen.

"Okay...our _employer_ has informed me that our last and most important target is Master Skywalker," Iulio Antilles said, a slight grin on his face.

"So...who get's the honor's of pranking the 'Unprankable One'?" Meta asked, while playing with a strand of blonde hair.

"I want them!" Eron shouted.

"Sorry guys, but it's my turn," Luke replied...not at all sorry.

"So what are you planning kid?" Han wondered aloud.

Luke thought a moment," I'm going to need...orange dye, hot jawa glue, a razor, and a com recorder...."

_The Next Day~_

Anakin Skywalker stepped out of his daily morning shower, and after wrapping a towel around himself looked into his 'fresher mirror.

He screamed.

His entire face and upper body was the color orange. With a yowl of anger the Jedi Master stomped his foot on the ground only to be roughly pulled backwards by some sort of wire...he landed on the toliet seat.

He tried to sit up, but to his horror found his butt glued to the seat. Using the Force he finally yanked himself free, but the seat went with him...and as soon as he stood up a razor surged forward-shaving off a lock of his precious blonde/brown curls.

"NOOO! Not my beautiful curls!"

To make matters worse he was being comm taped, and the recording was playing all over the Jedi Temple.

There were only two people who could pull this off..."LLLLLLLLUUUUUUUKKKKKKKEEEE! LEEEEEEIIIIIIAAAAA!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mace Windu looked down upon the six padawans in front of him.

"Padwans Kenobi, Antilles, Dogu, Yinn, Luke Skywalker...and _Leia Skywalker_, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

For once both Anakin and Mace wore identical expressions of pure rage.

"We were only doing a job..." Leia said, diplomatically.

"Yeah, it was long overdue anyway..."Luke muttered.

Anakin glared at his children.

"Plus we didn't really harm anyone," Ayslyn added for emphasis.

"You ruined our pride...and dignity...and..." for the first time Obi-Wan was at a loss for words.

"Technically Jedi's aren't supposed to have pride," Luke piped up.

"It dosen't matter. It's time to discuss your punishment..."

Yoda stepped forward, using his cane," Punished the younglings shall not be."

"But Master Yoda-" began Anakin.

"There doing this was not." Yoda then carefully handed each of the padawan's a bag full of sweet candy.

"Hired them I did. A good laugh I have had. And...learned a lesson on pride you all have."

With a chuckle Yoda and the padawan's left the room-leaving twelve shocked Jedi Master's behind...

A/N Comments?


	2. AN Sequel now posted!

**Okay, The Master's Strike Back, has now been posted. It's probably not as good as the original, but I hope to eventually make one more that will them both out of the water. Anyway please read and review:)**


End file.
